


Ода красоте

by kittymara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, SPN, Sherlock BBC, Thor - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, PWP, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ода и этим все сказано.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ода красоте

Часть первая. Божественно скандинавская

— О, Локи! — с придыханием воскликнул Тор.   
— Чего? — недружелюбно спросил Локи и откинул смоляную прядь с высокого мраморного лба.   
— Ты самый красивый брат, ты самый прекрасный бог на свете!   
— Ты очумел, или бабы давно не давали? — хмуро поинтересовался Локи и превратился в кобылу.   
Небеса содрогнулись, и пролился огненный дождь.   
— Игого, ну что теперь скажешь? Игого-гого, — весело заржала кобыла и стукнула Тора копытом в лоб.   
Тор устоял и первый раз в жизни задумался. Время шло, смахивая каменную пыль с тысячелетий. Локи скучал и отгонял хвостом назойливых мух.   
— Лошадок я тоже люблю. Они красивые, — смущенно краснея, признался Тор и скормил ему яблоко.

Часть вторая. Сверхъестественная

— О, Дженсен! — с придыханием воскликнул Джаред.   
— Чего надо, Падалеки? — покосился Дженсен.   
— У тебя самые красивые зеленые глаза! Самые золотые веснушки! Самые очаровательные в своей аристократической кривизне ноги!  
— Трахаться хочешь? — проницательно спросил Дженсен.   
Джаред не стал разводить сантименты и просто кивнул.   
— А кто будет сверху?   
— О, Дженсен, ты самый красивый актер в Голливуде! — льстиво воскликнул Джаред и посмотрел щенячьим взглядом.   
— Так, ну ты продолжай хвалить, а я пока попытаюсь догадаться, что же ты имел в виду, — приказал Дженсен и, походя, искромсал парочку вампиров.

Часть третья. Школьно-зоологическая

— О, Дерек! — с придыханием воскликнул Стайлз.   
— Как же ты меня заебал, — пожаловался Дерек.   
— Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что ты охуенный, — обиженно засопел тот и дернул родинкой на щеке.   
— Нет!   
— И ты вовсе не похож на таджика, — зачастил Стайлз, дергая родинками на шее.  
— Я сказал: нет!  
— И у тебя такой порочный волчий взгляд, — Стайлз подключил к работе все родинки на теле.   
— НЕТ!  
— И острые белоснежные клыки, — плюнув на неэффективные родинки, продолжил психологическое давление Стайлз.  
— НЕТ, НЕТ и НЕТ!   
— А хвост какой огромный и красивый. До сих пор попка саднит и горло першит! — Стайлз сделал брови домиком.   
— Ладно, уговорил, — сдался Дерек и оборотился волком. — Садись, покатаю.

Часть четвертая. Эльфийская

— О, Трандуил! — с придыханием воскликнул Леголас.   
— Слушаю, — Трандуил величаво восседал на лосе.   
— Можно я буду называть тебя папой? — жалобно спросил Леголас. — А то чувствую себя придурком и перед ребятами неловко.  
— Нет, — категорически отказал Трандуил.  
— Ну почему, почему?!  
Леголас неистово побился головой о бок лося.   
— Ты когда-нибудь видел у пап такие соболиные брови и такого красивого лося?   
— Не видел, — грустно ответил Леголас и некрасиво скривил лицо.   
— То-то же, — удовлетворенно сказал Трандуил и сфотографировал его, чтобы выложить снимок в инстаграм и наглядно доказать общественности, что в их семье есть только один красивый эльф.

Часть пятая. Британско-магическая

— О, профессор Снейп! — с придыханием воскликнул Гарри.   
— Еще слово и вы пожалеете, Поттер.   
— А мне плевать, — пылко воскликнул Гарри. — Вы такой, такой...  
— Минус двадцать баллов Гриффиндору, Поттер.   
Снейп нахмурился. До чего упрямый мальчишка. Никогда не сдается.   
— А мне плевать...  
— Минус пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору, — с нажимом сказал Снейп.   
— А...  
— Сейчас зааважу, — пригрозил Снейп.   
— Да насрать, я хочу сказать, что сегодня ты превзошел самого себя! — громко крикнул Гарри. — Так красиво и по всем правилам мне еще не вставляли.   
Тут Снейп смутился и уполз на другой конец кровати.

Часть шестая. Детективная

— О, Холмс! — с придыханием воскликнул Ватсон.   
— Я весь внимание, Ватсон.   
Холмс энергично двигал бедрами, вбиваясь в узкую докторскую дырочку.   
— О, как же вы делаете это? — в экстазе простонал Ватсон.  
И технично подмахнул.   
— Элементарно, Ватсон. Немного теории, частая практика, наблюдательность, эрудиция и самый выдающийся ум этого столетия.  
Холмс самодовольно улыбнулся и вогнал член по самые яйца.   
— Это невероятно, — сообщил Ватсон.   
— Я в курсе, но спасибо.   
Член Холмса вышел из дырочки.   
— Волшебно.  
— Я в курсе, но спасибо.   
Член Холмса вернулся обратно.  
— Я кончил, — Ватсон прослезился от восторга.  
— Вы забыли сказать, что это было красиво, — с легким укором сказал Холмс и последовал за ним.

Часть седьмая. Русреал

— Эй, Васька! — дыша перегаром, воскликнул Колян. — Это ты, что ли?   
— Ну, я, — отсвечивая двумя фингалами, мрачно ответил Васька.  
— А что с лицом? — Колян решил зайти издалека.   
— Хватит попусту пиздеть, — не повелся Васька.   
— Ладушки. Дрался из-за Тоньки или Лариски?  
— Меня побили, — грустно сознался Васька.   
Колян напрягся и вынужденно задумался. Такая информация напрочь не вписывалась в стройную картину мира.   
— Кто?   
— Первый фингал поставила Людка из-за Тоньки и Лариски. Потом они помирились и втроем поставили второй фингал.   
— Охуеть, — коротко резюмировал Колян. — Но тебе идет, прям красавчик такой сразу стал. А ебать кто-нибудь дал?  
— Нет, они меня бросили, — Васька всхлипнул и разразился слезами.   
Колян снова напрягся и задумался. И додумался.   
— Так это, может, отсосать?   
— Колясик, ты настоящий друг, — прочувствованно шмыгнув носом, сказал Васька и расстегнул штаны 


End file.
